


I See Red, It's The Mirage On Your Lips

by sebabestianstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fetish, Grocery Shopping, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebabestianstan/pseuds/sebabestianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loved seeing red. Steve in red. The red in Steve’s cheeks after a heavily heated make out session. The red scratches left behind on his back, like a love letter from Steve. The tip of Steve’s cock, red from a lack of attention. Equally as important, the red lipstick stains that tattoo along his cock each time Steve devours another inch of his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Red, It's The Mirage On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note: I'm terrible at titles. This is dedicated to Bella, Hailey, and Megan who corrupted me into diving head first into the Steve/Bucky fandom. Now I'm trash for this ship and need to write. This is one of those times.
> 
> Unedited - I'll revisit again soon.

Steve was responsible for handling their list for the day, which was fine with Bucky. After weeks of provenly unnecessary arguments over detailing their then-nonexistent routine daily schedules, it was unanimously decided in the end that they would both do the shopping together rather than separately to avoid unneeded items wandering into their baskets. Of course, chores were divided evenly, and bathroom agendas were out of the question as they were firm believers of saving water. Nevertheless, Steve and Bucky were eager to try to make whatever it is they were work amidst the travesties currently afoot in their lives.  


Having enough on their plate as it was, between Bucky floating scarcely well on a temporary emotional plight and Steve’s disagreements with Tony, they found their weekend shopping trips something to look forward to. Bucky followed Steve through each aisle quietly, and only spoke when spoken to or when he felt opposed to a brandname that Steve chose. 

Steve, being considerate of his boyfriend, granted him the luxury of carrying the baskets. Bucky didn’t complain, as feeling slightly impartial to hydra’s technical advances on his arm, he was only thankful that two baskets weren’t enough to weigh him down as goes for anything he’s capable of in a battle scenario. Steve was perfectly capable and willing of holding one of the baskets; the one with cartons of milk and eggs in them, but Bucky felt like it would emotionally attack the small part in the back his mind that was always triggered by the sight of Steve’s veins protruding along his arm, and the intricate curves of his muscles that shift when he flexes. Ironically so, Bucky could say the same about Steve’s cock.

“Are you sure you’re fine with carrying everything?” 

Steve turned to Bucky after hearing a quiet groan from him.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Steve looked unconvinced, but he knew saying anything else would just lead to another argument which he didn’t particularly like. Bucky’s reassuring smile was enough for him to sigh and nod, feigning an ‘alright, but don’t say that I didn’t ask’ kind of look.

“Oh shoot, I forgot the basil.” Steve muttered and darted down the aisle to where Bucky presumed the basil was.

Bucky blinked, not that there was much response he could offer to a grown man –– to _Captain America_ who looked briefly worried that he had forgotten the basil. To Bucky he would always be Steve Rogers, his Steve, but still it was laughable to put himself in the place of any other person watching someone as ruggedly handsome as Steve worry about salad leaves. 

_Can basil be put in salads?_ A question Bucky never thought he’d ask himself. Never once did he question Steve’s taste in food, but hearing _‘I’m going to make us Margherita Pizza tonight. I was surfing the internet and found this wonderful recipe. You did always like it when I cooked dinner.’_ , made Bucky slightly uneasy. His uneasiness lies in the one time Steve tried to prepare the two of them a meal, which somehow managed to result in him having to explain to a nurse why his ass hole felt like a ring of fire. That’s one memory he recollected after Steve forgot to buy lube after running out, and decided to use lotion instead; _terrible idea, wouldn’t recommend._

Shaking his mind of the memory, Bucky decided that he’d better follow Steve before he picks up another item they didn’t need instead of his stupid basil. Bucky began to venture the same way Steve had gone, keeping his eyes attentive for a familiar head of blonde hair.

“Excuse me, do you need help finding anything?”

Bucky paused, moving to a stop as a woman in a bright blue vest stepped towards him with a curious, but very timid smile.

 _I’m just looking for my boyfriend_ , Bucky wanted to say but the woman seemed to not care less and was probably just doing her job. “No, I’m just browsing.” Bucky replied, looking at his surroundings as if to emphasize his point. Bucky noticed that the both of them were stood in the health and beauty department, and a slight pink appeared on his cheeks from realizing what kind of situation he’d put himself in.

“Is there anything in particular that you’re searching for?”

_Yes, my Steve, if you know him –– of course she would, it’s not like he’s the same old Stevie to her. To her he’s Captain America, and I doubt it would be hard to miss a 6’2 tall man lingering in the vegetable aisle; definitely not in the health and beauty department._

“No, I’m really just browsing.” Bucky cleared his throat as he put more assertion his answer. “Thank you anyway.”

“Alright, well if you need anything don’t be afraid to approach anyone in a blue vest.”

With that the woman was gone and Bucky never once felt more relieved to see their awkward encounter end. It wasn’t that he was bothered by her abrupt appearance, nor did her courtesy seem false in any way, but Bucky naturally found himself in situations where he’d much rather be with Steve as Steve was the only person Bucky could commit a meaningful conversation to. Bucky felt more comfortable with Steve; being with him, speaking to him, listening to him, it’s as if the only memory that survives hydra’s brainwashing was the connection between him and Steve, which in depth kept Bucky on his feet and willing to fight.

As Bucky resumed his search for Steve, he lingered among the aisles of makeup that seemed endless to him. He didn’t know much about makeup, nor did he understand the sudden marketable industry its grown into since the 40s, but he did know one thing, and that was that red is definitely Steve’s colour.

He left one basket by his feet so he could reach for the brightest red lipstick he could find.

“Ah shit shit shit fuck.” Bucky muttered as his metal fingers disrupted what could have been a graceful retrieving of the small tester tube, knocking almost the entire plastic holding case the lipsticks were stuck into. The basket he was holding fell to his feet next to the other, as Bucky attempted to keep the other plastic shelved from falling while he attempted to fix his mess.

Again he felt his cheeks heat up as he could feel eyes burning on the back of his head while he awkwardly held six lipsticks in one hand and what was left of his confidence in the other. After cleaning his mess, he reached for the tester lipstick again, this time using his human hand.

The tube was microscopic and light as a feather in his hand. Carefully, he popped off the top and unscrewed the lipstick itself until what was left of the stick was protruding out of the small tube. It was a tester, so it had been worn down nearly to its hold. Bucky stared at the colour for a few moments, keeping his thoughts quietly to himself.

Bucky loved seeing red. 

Steve in _red_.

The _red_ in Steve’s cheeks after a heavily heated make out session.

The _red_ scratches left behind on his back, like a love letter from Steve.

The tip of Steve’s cock, _red_ from a lack of attention.

Equally as important, the _red_ lipstick stains that tattoo along his cock each time Steve devours another inch of his cock.

Bucky loved _that;_ Steve eventually learned to love it too, after some convincing which wasn’t that hard to do since Steve often turned to a puddle of mush when Bucky pierced his heart with the oldest trick in the book; classic pout and sad eyes.

Bucky didn’t like lipsticks from high-end makeup brands. He didn’t like how they couldn’t smudge off; couldn’t stain, and Bucky liked it messy. Steve even voiced that he preferred Walmart brand lipsticks because they got the job done, and Steve wouldn’t have to claim himself as a drugstore haul-er, whatever that means.

Steve, who returned to where he left Bucky with two bags of fresh basil was slightly worried having not found him there. _Not again_ , he thought to himself, _I gotta stop leaving him_. He spotted a woman wearing a blue vest and approached her hastily. 

“Excuse me did you happen to see a man about this tall, long dark hair and a bit beefy?”

Steve could only attempt to explain Bucky’s appearance while holding two fresh bags of basil.

“I think so. I believe I last saw him in the health and beauty department browsing.” The woman said.

“Thank you.”

Steve knew exactly where Bucky was. Call it boyfriend’s intuition, but if he was right then Steve knew he would need to talk to Bucky again. There was a reason why they planned to do their shopping together from thereon, as a few unauthorized spending lead to several tubes of lipstick in their sock drawer and a hand massager that needed a new set of batteries, again.

And of course, Steve was right. Standing by the lipsticks in particular was his slightly frazzled boyfriend with a whimsical look in his eyes.

“There you are,” Steve spoke up, “I knew you’d be here.”

“Did you find your basil?” Bucky questioned him with a smirk.

“Yes, I did, in fact.” Steve nodded, lifting one of the baskets off the floor and placed the basil inside.

“Why do you need two bags of that stuff?” Bucky questioned, lifting the other basket without letting his eyes leave Steve’s lips. Steve felt chills.

“It was on sale, buy one and get another free.” Steve shrugged. “It sounded like a good deal. I’ll have enough for more than one dinner. And you, I saw you sneak another lipstick tube behind the milk, why?”

“It’s been weeks since I last saw you in red.” Bucky murmured with a shrug.

“It’s only been two days.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t mean the latex shorts, I meant you wearing lipstick.” Bucky sighed, “Weeks Stevie…”

Steve shook his head and began to leave the aisle. Assuming that Bucky was following behind him, he continued. “We have to get back. I’m supposed to start Wanda’s training tomorrow, so I have a few things to look… over.” Steve hesitated as he turned to Bucky who was stood directly behind him. “Buck.”

 _Classic pout and sad eyes_ ; Bucky was doing it again.

“Buck come on.” He tried.

“Fine, but we’re still getting this. You never know when an opportunity will arise. I think you’ll change your mind very soon, like you always do.” Bucky smirked and Steve found himself chuckling, neglecting that he’d break again.

“I doubt it.”

-:-:-:-

Bucky was in paradise. He was seeing red again.

Bucky watched helplessly as his cock disappeared passed Steve’s lips and into the depths of Steve’s throat, before reappearing seconds later slick with Steve’s saliva and remnants of the red lipstick Steve had put on. Steve’s hands traveled up and down Bucky’s legs, his fingers digging into the thickness of Bucky’s thighs as he levered his mouth down on Bucky’s rhythmic thrusts.

Bucky clenched his eyes shut, moaning Steve’s name quite throatily while his hands found their purchase on the back of Steve’s head, guiding him as he went along. Bucky silently thanked Fury for granting Steve the luxury of a sports car with tinted windows and sound-proof interiors, though Bucky couldn’t care less if anyone were to catch him and Steve having a little fun in the middle of a Walmart parking lot.

“Shit Steve… fuck. You look so pretty like that doll face.” Bucky’s lips parted when he felt Steve’s fingers curl around his balls.

Shame blotched Bucky’s cheeks as he watched Steve roll his balls around in his palm. Bucky looked down, his blue gaze searing into Steve’s. Steve nodded, as if he was reading Bucky’s mind, and his lips slid over the tip of Bucket shaft. 

Bucky wasn't fully hard yet, but the moment Steve’s mouth closed over the tip and began to suck, Bucky turned to stone.

"Ah, fuck," He growled. 

_Red_ , all he saw was _red_. 

Bucky couldn’t begin to comprehend how good Steve looked with red lipstick smeared across his lips and chin, messily mixing with the pre-cum that he was offering him. The image in front of Bucky was definitely one memory he wouldn’t like to lose any time soon.

Steve pulled his lips off Bucky’s cock with a pop. "Like that, do you Buck?" Steve sucked him down to the root. “Let me show you a good time.” That was a phrase they both often used when they arrived at times like this; it quickly became a thing.

Steve’s jaw went slack, taking Bucky in as far as he could manage. Using Bucky’s thighs as leverage he kept a determined front, eager to remind Bucky how good Steve could make him feel just with his mouth. 

Bucky never needed a reminder, but was never opposed to denying Steve the opportunity to show him a few things he’s learned over the years. The emergence of digital pornography was a blessing for both men, and an occasional past time.

Seeing Steve’s nose buried into the adequate jungle on his pubic bone, Bucky didn’t even try to silence his moans.

 _Seventy years ago_ ; that’s the last time Bucky remembered one of his flings managing a feat like that.

Last Friday night; that’s one of the many times that mattered to Bucky. A similar cock-starved Steve at his feet, begging him to quench his thirst for his cum. 

“You look so good like this baby, my pretty, pretty baby. You love it when I use you, you greedy bastard.” Bucky growled again, bumping his hips into Steve’s face. “You want my cum so bad don’tcha doll face?”

Steve’s hands slid up and gripped Bucky’s thighs tightly. “Hmmm”, he hummed before sliding his lips down Bucky’s dick again. Steve found it annoyingly attractive whenever Bucky smirked, because there’d be a glimmer in his eyes that often spelled ‘orgasm’ out in bold font. It was almost as if by some connection between their minds Bucky would be able to make Steve come hard in his uniform which was bad news for the dry cleaners.

“How badly do you want it baby?”

“So bad.”

Over and over again Steve swirled his tongue around Bucky’s shaft, skimming his teeth along the super-sensitive underside. Every time Bucky felt like riding his face or fucking his mouth, Steve’s fingers tightened, holding Bucky down.

Bucky felt his balls begin to draw up; he was about to cum. 

“I’m so close doll face. Soon you’ll get your treat. Keep doing what you’re doing baby, you’re doing so well.”

The prospect of tasting Bucky’s cum encouraged Steve to increase his ministrations on Bucky. Bucky could hear it –– the noise, the squelching sound of his cock hitting the very back of Steve’s throat. 

“Ah, that’s a pretty little noise, hmmm, there you go baby, hmmm, ah, Steve, babydoll you’re looking real pretty, just gorgeous, so beautiful, ah,” Biting his cheek as the tingles started crawling up his spine, Bucky fought the urge to rut against Steve’s face and come all over him. 

It was wrong. 

They were in Steve’s car. 

The inevitable stains would be impossible to remove from the upholstery, and Bucky didn’t feel up to having to take the car in to Stark again who’d only rip his dignity apart for each stain one of his robots helped take out. The jokes never end at a clean slate and he’s been told by Stark that he might have a serious problem that he might want to get checked out. Bucky didn’t see it as a problem. How was it a problem that he wanted to paint Steve’s skin with his cum; that he often wanted to stay with Steve in their intimate bubbles away from the world?

And Bucky didn't get his rocks off thinking about anyone other than Steve. He loves Steve dammit. He wasn’t like his teenage years where he didn’t really hold back; he had little to no class, he liked it dirty. Another upside he found in the 21st century, that even after seventy years he could make Steve come with just his spit and his right hand. 

But when Steve said, “Cum” Bucky couldn't help it. Just that look in Steve’s eyes, the grit in his tone; it was enough for him to come just seeing the mess of red smudged around Steve’s lips.

Pearly shots of cum shot from the end of his dick, and Steve swallowed them all. Steve never complained once about the amount of cum Bucky shot off when he orgasmed, and said nothing as he sucked it from Bucky’s cock. The feeling of the hot liquid rushing down his throat soothed the soreness by a little bit. Steve watched Bucky writhe in the seat next to him, his hips gently rutting into Steve’s mouth as a look of utter bliss appeared on his face; eyes closed, head thrown back, eyebrows raised, lips parted.

"Good job, baby," Bucky whispered into thin air, “hmmm yeah, Steve, ah, baby.”  

Steve rose slightly, hovering over Bucky and stared at his still-hard cock that pointed upwards in a rude manner. Kneeling on the seat, Steve could notice his own erection painfully swollen in his track pants. 

As Steve leaned down Bucky gulped, feeling that impressive appendage pressed against him. Steve’s lips collided with Bucky’s and he shoved his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, controlling the kiss. 

Bucky melted into the kiss, loving the way it felt to have Steve hovering over him like this, like a shield protecting him from harm; a warm blanket against the cold. The kiss wasn’t tame; their hands reached for each other, pulling and pushing, clawing and releasing.

Steve stripped himself of the remaining fabric that clung to his skin. The car surely wasn't suitable for their situation but Steve needed Bucky as much as Bucky needed Steve. 

Steve leaned forward again to give Bucky another kiss, rubbing their cocks together as two of his fingers joined where their lips met. “Open.” Steve murmured, tapping Bucky’s lips with the tips of his fingers.

Bucky parted his lips and allowed Steve’s fingers to dip into his mouth. “Suck.” Steve murmured again, and Bucky obliged, closing his lips around Steve’s fingers with a knowing glint in his eyes as he began to suck.

Capturing his bottom lip between his teeth, Steve’s cock twitched at the arousing sight. Some of the lipstick he’d been wearing had smudged onto Bucky’s lips as well, making them appear more pink than usual.

When Steve felt confident that his fingers were wet enough, he removed his finger from Bucky’s lips and moved his hand down to where their crotches met. Steve was in no particular rush, nor did he want to hurt Bucky. He didn’t have any lube on him, though he wish he did. His saliva would have to do.

Pressing his fingers to Bucky’s hole, he started to gently massage the rim. Slowly he pushed a single finger inside, twisting it around.

“Oh,” Bucky gasped, as Steve added another finger.

Steve paused, feeling Bucky spasm around his fingers. After Bucky calmed down, he began to move his fingers slowly; out, then in. Steve removed his fingers entirely, hearing Bucky’s breathing become slightly harboured as his legs strained to open wider, as if it would bring him closer to an orgasm if he did.

Steve smirked, knowing that he had the upper-hand now. 

Steve’s fingers slipped into the void again and Bucky whimpered with pleasure. There was a slight burning sensation; saliva wasn't exactly lube. They managed. 

"Please," Bucky mumbled, unable to help himself.

"I love it when you beg," Steve’s voice seemed far away as his fingers left Bucky’s hole. “Who’s the greedy one now?”

Bucky glared at Steve, seeing the rather amused expression on his face. That smile; now Bucky was unsure if he would continue to pretend to be upset with Steve or if he’d just let Steve fuck his ass and use him like he’s been seriously hoping for.

Half afraid that Steve was going to leave him like that, he craned his neck to see behind him as Steve pressed his dick against his gaping asshole. Bucky watched as Steve spat into his hand before connecting it with his cock again. 

Bucky turned away from Steve and faced the window. He couldn’t see him, but he felt him. Any preparation Steve could have done wouldn't have prepared Bucky for his invasion. With one quick snap of his hips Steve thrust his dick inside Bucky, so just the cock head rested inside his sphincter. 

"Ah, yes," Bucky groaned, clutching at the edge of the seat. 

“Oh fuck.” Steve clicked his tongue as, he leaned back to admire the way his dick looked inside Bucky. Always a lovely sight for the both of them.

Steve’s dick was huge, or at least it felt that way. 

“Language." Bucky smirked, arching his back as he stared up at Steve who looked more or less unamused.

“Shut up you jerk.” Steve muttered as he thrust again, shoving more of his cock inside Bucky. 

One more thrust and he was completely inside Bucky, filling him up. Steve’s cock was so deep inside him; Bucky could feel his balls resting against his own. Steve rested there a moment, allowing Bucky to grow accustomed to the feeling of his invasion.

Just when Bucky felt the burning ease, Steve began to pull out, and the burn returned. It felt delicious, and Bucky wanted desperately for Steve to be fully back inside him again. Bucky mumbled incoherently against the carpeting, and Steve answered with a plunge, filling him once again with his giant dick. Bucky felt like he was going to split in two. 

The first time he ever let Steve in his ass he thought of the first time he discovered anal. It wasn’t huge in the 40s to be so open about your sexuality and really, all of what Bucky knew about his sexuality in the past was solely based on his own experiences with girls and very little men. He understood why anal wasn’t exactly a popular back then, but now it’s like deciding to watch The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills one week and then not to the next time around.

Bucky decided earlier on that he loved anal. Not just because he loved the feeling of Steve inside his ass, okay maybe, but being the closest he could be with Steve also had something to do with his preferences. Bucky wasn’t ashamed at all. The only other thing he loves more than Steve being inside him is being inside Steve.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah?”

Steve kissed Bucky again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve was fucking Bucky faster now, each thrust rubbing over his prostate, making him groan with pleasure. Thoughts of his fragmented past vanished as Bucky began to meet Steve’s thrusts, raising his hips up onto his dick. Tingles pooled in Bucky’s spine, his cock twitching as it bounced against his belly. Bucky needed to cum.

Bucky reached to fist his dick, but Steve slapped at his hand. "No touching."

Bucky groaned in frustration, but returned his hand to its place above his head. He was so close; he just needed a little something more to send me over the edge. 

_“Incoming call from Tony Stark.”_

The colour visibly drained from Bucky’s face as the car hummed to life, the windows appearing a tinted blue as white lines surfaced and whirring noises followed. Steve shared a similar expression, but appeared more annoyed and frustrated that they had been interrupted by someone he was meant to be avoiding.

_“Steven, Stephan, Steve, whatever, how’s it going; whatever it is you’re doing wherever you are… are you at a Walmart? Doesn’t matter, listen, I had a feeling you probably wouldn’t answer if I ever called so I had Jarvis do a little enhancing on the car’s tech the last time you brought it in. I need a favour.”_

“Tony, now isn’t a good time.” Steve muttered, peering down at Bucky who had clamped his hand over his mouth; not trusting himself.

“I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

Steve knew it was risky, but he couldn’t resist the urge to try moving against Bucky again. Bucky’s eyes widened, knowing exactly what Steve was planning to do. But who was Bucky to kid himself; he widened his leg, allowing Steve to move more freely against him.

Steve’s speed had picked up, and he began grinding in a circular motion, opening him up in new ways. Bucky nearly screamed as he exploded, spraying his cum all over the carpet and his chest. His hand which was clasped over his mouth acted well in silencing his moans.

Bucky felt each hot spurt as Steve’s dick exploded inside his ass. His walls were drenched with Steve’s cum, and as Steve’s dick slipped out he could feel a drizzle escape and run down his thigh. Bucky collapsed against the car door, not caring that he was lying in a puddle of his own cum. Steve pressed against him, his weight holding him down.

_“I’ll send you the information right now. It won’t take you long to read. I’ll give you time to look over it once you’re done with Bucky.”_

“I don’t understand–“

_“Infrared camera cap, infrared. Heat, body signatures, red. Five sharp, let me know what you think about the files…Carry on.”_

Tony ended the call abruptly. Steve knew he and Bucky were done for. If the team ever found out… well Bucky always wanted the both of them to visit Romania.

Bucky wasn’t exactly a fan of Stark, nor did he feel pressured to like him; the same could be said about Stark, who doesn’t really trust anyone except for Pepper. There, Bucky saw what they had in common. They both clearly love someone who they probabaly don’t deserve, but here they were, both not exactly deserving of who they are with but it is what it is. Bucky understood the lengths of Stark’s logical and illogical reasoning when it came to the one thing he knew Stark cared about, and that’s also the excuse he uses for Steve.

Steve seemed to be having an internal crisis. Bucky chuckled, cupping Steve’s cheek as he leaned up slightly, “Hey, you okay?” he asked

“Tony knows.” Steve sighed. “He probabaly won’t leave us alone.”

“Ah I’m sure something’ll come up and keep him busy, and he’ll stop bothering us.” Bucky assured him. 

“Like what?” Steve questioned. “Things have been silent since Sokovia.”

“We could stop by his new place when no one’s home. To see the new furniture. Pepper told me Stark ordered a therapeutic mattress; from Japan, really expensive but… probabaly stains easily.” Bucky wriggled his eyebrows at Steve who chuckled. “Sounds diabolic, but I don’t want to start a civil war between us.” 

Steve imagined how furious Tony would be if he and Bucky left a little surprise on his fancy Japanese mattress. It would merely be payback for all the degrading jokes Tony spewed at him in the past, and it wasn’t like Tony couldn’t afford to buy a new one.

“Come on, when have you ever backed down from a fight?” Bucky mused as Steve sighed. “I don’t think what you’re implying we do equates to anything I’ve done in the past.”

“Sam’s couch; last week, movie night?”

“That doesn’t count.” Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not a good idea Buck.”

“I think you’ll change your mind very soon, like you always do.” Bucky smirked, raising his eyebrow at Steve who scoffed and shook his head.

“I doubt it.”


End file.
